The Statistics Core represents a dedicated and defined commitment of effort by Dr. Schreiber since this core provides him with time for scientific leadership and careful guidance. This leadership will be essential for achieving the goals of the Program Project. Similarly, the defined time commitment by Dr. Karrison, will provide the researchers with a highly experienced statistician who is dedicated to the success of this Program Project; this arrangement will give us a much improved access to biostatistical consultation. For coordinating the scientific and technical activities of this Program Project, the Core will (i) organize a steering committee meeting and a research-in-progress (meeting between the Leaders of the four projects and the Core Directors and the Statistician) every four weeks (with careful planning of the agenda including distribution of data, manuscripts and papers to be discussed) (ii) organize a more comprehensive quarterly meeting of all scientific and technical personnel involved in the program, (iii) type manuscripts, reports and protocols, and photocopy and distribute relevant research articles, (iv) prepare and update existing databases for available cell lines, gene constructs, monoclonal antibodies, peptides and vectors, (v) monitor day-to-day expenses, (vi) support and organize the visits of one external scientific advisor and one external collaborator per year.